


Journeys Through Time and Space

by sevendeadlysins077



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe, Asgard, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Endgame Spoilers, Earth, Jotunheim, Read at Your Own Risk, Space Stone, Tesseract, idk how to tag, more characters will be added, not spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlysins077/pseuds/sevendeadlysins077
Summary: After the Tony Stark and Scott Lang from 2023 accidentally give the Tesseract to 2012 Loki, a timeline convergence happens. Loki escapes his trial on Asgard and explores the universe.





	Journeys Through Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

> Look idk if I’ll ever finish this, I also have an IW fic going on that I posted in July of last year and it only has two chapters. But like, enjoy this ig!!!! And I’ll say it again: ENDGAME. SPOILERS. 
> 
> Also ps I wrote a lot of this while I was half dead from getting waaaay too little sleep so yeah

It had only been a few moments after Loki had gotten beaten by the Avengers, which was a team comprised of some pitiful Midgardians and his oaf of a brother Thor. He was honestly quite disappointed in himself. How was he defeated by a moron with a hammer and some mortals who couldn’t even match his greatness? Loki scowled, following behind his “brother” and Stark.

The two men led him down in a, what was it called, an elevator? That’s what he’d heard them say. He could suppose that, even though he had been defeated, he could come back later and he’d know more about this meager realm.

But as he thought more about it, he began to realize: why was he having these thoughts? Before now, he’d never had any want to take over an entire realm (especially one filled with inferior beings, but that’s not the point). What had caused him to have these thoughts?

When his knees almost buckled beneath him he remembered. A whisper of a name invaded his mind and sent shivers down his spine.

**_ Thanos _ ** .

Ah yes , Thanos. The Mad Titan. Last of his kind, the rest of his people died out due to overpopulation and a reluctance to prevent their demise. Because of that, he had dedicated his life to coming up with a way to keep the rest of the universe from meeting the same fate as his kind had.

More memories flooded back to him.  In 2011, he had let himself fall from the Bifröst, after he had tried to wipe out his entire race to finally feel the respect of his father. He was the smart one, the one who actually had the ability to lead the realm of Asgard after the Allfather’s death. He had tried to call out to his father one last time, but all he had gotten was a pathetic response of “No, Loki.” What had he expected? Even as a young boy, his father had neglected him. It must’ve been because of his jötunn blood.

After plummeting through space, he had faced a less than ideal demise. He had been covered with a sheet of frost (which didn’t harm him too much, his jötunn biology probably kicked in and saved him there). It didn’t solve his lack of oxygen, though. It only made it worse. He floated around in space for ages, choking and grasping at his throat, gasping for the air he’d never get.  _This was okay_ , he had thought.  _At least I won’t have to face my father’s disappointment again_ . 

Oh, but he faced something _much_ worse. 

Finally, after he had passed, after he had finally left the realm of the living, he felt a horrible, incredibly painful jolt. Had he been reawakening in Hel? No, that couldn’t be it. All of a sudden, his senses were overwhelmed. A strong, irony odor filled his lungs. A wet, gritty, slimy floor lay beneath his scantily-clothed body.

Wait– when had his clothes been this thin..? His eyes jerked open and he took in his surroundings. He was in a dank, dimly-lit room. The only light came from a huge window, and through that window he saw the vast expanse of outer space. He was confused, he could’ve sworn he had died only a second ago. 

A deep, menacing voice drew him out of his thoughts. “Hello, Loki. I am Thanos.”

Another flashback came, this one brought him pain and terror. Thanos had left him chained to a wall for days, with no food nor water. It was to “prepare” him for the ultimate task, one that would help to bring the Titan’s plan into motion. On his final day of suffering, Thanos had brought that damned Chitauri scepter, the Mind Stone, and gave it to Loki before unchaining him from the wall. “I expect two stones when you come back,” Thanos had hissed. “Or you will experience a fate worse than death, I can promise you.”

He reeled himself out of that nightmarish recollection of how his life had become a living Hel and brought himself back to the present. Blue sky, white clouds, beige floor... okay, now he was calm(er). Stark and the oaf had brought him into a large room, filled with desks that were tended to by older Midgardians dressed in fancy attire. It reminded him of a ballroom, due to the size, exchanges and the clothing worn in the room. However, due to the conversations in the room, he learned that it was called a “lobby.”

His entourage was stopped by a group of... _distasteful_.... looking men. They seemed to be asking to contain him themselves. If so, they were even  stupider  than his brother. What made them think they could hold him, when the Avengers couldn’t even do it themselves? The raven-haired god snickered at this predicament. 

Stark and Thor looked back at him, their expressions communicating the same message: “Shut up, Loki.” As much as he would’ve loved to sass them back with an ingenious retort, he couldn’t because of the muzzle Thor put on him. He had only mocked Captain America, at least he hadn’t frozen him and made him into a literal capscicle.

In the front of the entourage, Stark attempted (keyword, attempted) to negotiate with the S.H.I.E.L.D agents, but they didn’t want to back down. It was then that Loki noticed the metal briefcase in Stark’s hand.

The Tesseract.

It was also then that Loki felt something was off, that something was there that didn’t belong. He glanced around. Thor didn’t seem to notice, neither did the agents, nor did Stark. Loki tuned into his seidr and picked out the odd object; it was a person, and it was right behind him. Its aura felt familiar, though he just couldn’t put a name to it. They moved behind him and, oh, he felt yet another one. This one was in front of him, on Stark.

Seconds after he pinpointed the second one, Stark collapsed, gasping and clutching his chest. Loki grimaced; sure, he didn’t really care for the man, but he knew what it was like to suffer, and therefore knew what it was like for him in this moment. He squirmed around on the floor, and everyone in the room gathered around him. Thor brought Mjölnir over, leaving Loki unattended.

The briefcase holding the Tesseract slid over past Loki, to the other strange being behind him. Huh.  _Well_ , he assumed, _I guess Thanos and these petty humans are not the only ones after the stones_. He glanced back behind him while his entourage was distracted and.... oh...

It was an older, greying Tony Stark in a S.H.I.E.L.D uniform. Older Stark grabbed the case, double checking to make sure no one important (like younger Stark and Thor) had seen him, and spun around and sped away. He was, however, halted by the Hulk bursting out of an elevator. He dropped the case. It split open, and the Tesseract slid over to Loki.

Eyeing older Stark, younger Stark, Thor, and the agents, he made sure none of them were paying attention, bent down, grabbed the Tesseract and fled the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, and give ideas for crazy things he does bc this is inevitably going to become a crackfic.


End file.
